Fnaf 4 Gameplay
Unlike previous Five Nights at Freddy's games, the game is not set in a security office, but in a child's bedroom; there are also no security camerasand instead of "Phone Guy", the player is given on-screen instructions to help the player during the game.2 The player is equipped with a flashlight, similar to the second game, although the light has unlimited power.3 It can be used to ward away any animatronics seen down the hall; however, if the player hears either Nightmare Bonnie's or Nightmare Chica's breathing at the door or they see Nightmare Fredbear or Nightmare upon turning on the flashlight, they must immediately close the door. Despite this, the door will eventually open ajar as the player walks away. The player must also monitor the closet to avoid getting attacked by Nightmare Foxy by closing it if necessary, similar to the first game, as well as shooing three miniature animatronics named 'Freddles' on the bed before they, once all three are together, summon Nightmare Freddy to attack the player. If the player is not careful in shining the light towards the hallways or leaves the doors, closet and bed unattended for too long, the player will be jumpscared, leading to a game over. After beating each night, the player may play a timed minigame titled "Fun with Plushtrap", where they must lure a plush edition of Springtrap, the central animatronic in Five Nights at Freddy's 3, to the top of an "X" marked on the ground within a specific amount of time. If the player wins, the player will start the next night at 2:00 A.M. Like the nightmare animatronics, this timed minigame becomes more challenging as the game progresses. It is impossible to use the time bonus in the unlockable modes. Additionally, if the player gets a game over, the bonus is no longer valid for further plays of the same level. Like previous games, the game's main storyline takes place over five increasingly-difficult nights with unlockable extra levels. The first four nights will put the player against four animatronics: Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Chica and Nightmare Foxy. Nightmare Fredbear, who combines the scare tactics of the previous four, is the sole attacker on the fifth night. Completing all five nights will unlock an additional sixth night, where the four animatronics will haunt the player until Nightmare Fredbear takes over when the clock hits 4 AM. Completing the sixth night will unlock the "Nightmare" night, where the animatronics are very persistent and Nightmare Fredbear is replaced by the highly aggressive Nightmare, who has a unique game over screen compared to other animatronics. A secret code will unlock an eighth night or called as 20/20/20/20 mode based on the Custom Night modes from the first two games, which sets the A.I. of the animatronics to maximum difficulty. Other unlockables include galleries of the various animatronics and jumpscares, as well as behind-the-scenes looks at the 3D-modelling process for Fredbear and Foxy.4 As in most of the previous entries of the series, the story of the game is revealed in interactive Atari-style minigame sections between nights. Each of the minigames are set in a time frame corresponding to the five nights, beginning with "5 days until the party", up to "0 days until the party".